


That Time of the Month

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Menstruation, Nero is a good sonboi, The trope of the boyfriend buying feminine products for their lady, Vergil is a bit lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Three individual fics that all revolve around our three demon men buying pad/tampons for s/o's.Nothing extraordinary. Just pure domesticity.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. Dante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harlot_of_oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/gifts).



> More fics inspired by a convo over on Discord from months ago ^^;
> 
> For lottie since she's the one I had the convo with

You sat at the desk hunched over, arms wrapped around your abdomen. You cursed Mother Nature as you leaned back in the chair.

Your periods haven't been this bad since high school.  _ Guess they decided to come back with a vengeance… _

Dante had been hesitant to leave for his job when he saw you hunched over the toilet. You assured him that you would just take a nap. After reluctantly accepting your assurance, he left for his job with Lady and Trish.

You tried to take a nap in his bed, hoping his scent would somehow comfort you. But it was a fruitless effort.

So now here you were, two hours later: in absolute pain.

As you sat behind the desk, you checked the clock on your phone. You sighed.  _ Should probably change my tampon… _

You slowly stood from the chair and winced at the gush you felt. You waddled up the stairs to the bathroom. You groaned as you sat on the toilet. After tossing the soiled tampon in the trash, you reached for the box for a fresh one.

When you grabbed the box, you were shocked to see only one tampon left.  _ Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit! _

You groaned. You really don't want to go anywhere…

After you finished your business, you headed back down the stairs, preparing for a quick trip to the store. You didn't even bother to change out of your pajamas.

As you were about to grab your keys, the phone rang.

You picked up the receiver and greeted tiredly "Devil May Cry…"

"Hey, babe!" Dante greeted from the other line.

A tired smile crossed your face "Hi, Dante…"

"Just finished the gig and I'm headed back. Want me to pick up anything before I get back?"

You pondered for a moment before answering "Actually, there is. Can you pick up some tampons for me?"

Dante fell quiet.

"Tampons?"

You bit your lip with a slight frown "Yeah… I'm down to my last one--- you know what? It's okay. I can go to the store myself---"

"No! It's fine. I can get your stuff. Is that all?"

You nodded with a weak whimper "Yeah…"

You could practically hear Dante frown "Okay, sweetheart. I'll get your stuff… don't bleed out, okay?"

You snickered slightly "I'll try"

"Heh… See ya, baby"

You smiled as you hung up. You slowly dozed off.

\-------------------------

**Dante POV**

Dante ended the call with a slight frown. You sounded so miserable… he hated seeing you like that.

He sighed as Lady came back with a large wad of cash "Here's your cut, Dante"

Dante accepted the money as he hummed in thanks.

"Talk to your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Asked me to pick up something"

"And that thing being?"

Dante was quiet.

Lady immediately knew "She asked you to pick up tampons"

Dante shrugged "Yeah. Might pick up some food for her"

Trish smirked "You're such a sap"

Dante rolled his eyes "She loves sappy"

The women rolled their eyes.

Dante was quiet for a moment before turning to Lady "Hey Lady, what kind do you use?"

Lady sputtered before smacking the side of Dante's head "Why the hell are you asking me that?!"

Dante grumbled as he rubbed the side of his head "Just asking. Jeez…"

Lady furrowed her eyebrows "You have no idea what kind she uses, do you?"

Dante said nothing.

Lady sighed. She turned to Trish "You go on ahead. I'm going to help this dumbass"

Trish waved her hand dismissively as she left.

Lady grabbed Dante's coat and dragged him to walk with her.

After walking for a bit, they arrived at a small drugstore. When they walked through the doors, Lady immediately dragged Dante to the feminine department.

Dante's eyes widened at the variety of products. Different color boxes lined the shelves.  _ What the hell is a diva cup? Wings? Leakguard? What the hell??? _

Lady shoved Dante's shoulder "Any of these look like what she uses?"

Dante stared at the different boxes of tampons. He was completely lost.

Lady sighed "Just ask her what she uses, damn…"

Dante glared at Lady before pulling out his phone. He snapped a quick picture of the tampon box. He was about to type his message before stopping. He thought for a moment. He smirked.

\-------------------

**Normal POV**

You were awoken by the sound of your phone dinging. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes before opening your phone.  _ A message from Dante? _

You opened the conversation and saw a picture of tampon boxes. Underneath was a message.

_ What pussy size do you wear? _

You immediately burst out laughing at the blunt question. You groan at the same time as you felt a slight flow.

You texted back:

_ Don't make a girl laugh on her period like that, you dork! _

  
  


_ Love youuu :) _

You snickered as you rolled your eyes. You typed:

_ The blue-orange box _

Your phone dinged.

_ Got it! See you at home, babe! _

You rolled your eyes as you laid your head back on the desk.

As you about to doze off, you heard the front doors open. You glanced up to see Dante step in with a single plastic bag in his hand.

Dante smiled softly at you "Hey, babe. How ya feeling?"

"Like I'm going to die…"

Dante chuckled "Don't die on me, yet"

He placed the bag on the test and pulled out the box of tampons.

You smiled "You're a lifesaver, Dante"

"Heh. I am pretty great" he said as he dug through the bag "Got you something extra"

You raised an eyebrow for a moment. When you saw what he got, your eyes sparkled.

"Got you some Twinkies and Ding Dongs. Figured you could use something to ease your suffering"

You immediately tore open the package of Twinkies and ripped open one of the packets. You hummed as you bit into the sponge cake "Thank you, baby…"   
  


Dante smiled as you ate the Twinkies. The good moment was gone when you groaned from another cramp.

Dante winced "That bad?"

You nodded.

Without talking, Dante lifted you up and carried you up the stairs. He gently laid you down on his bed and stripped down to his boxer briefs. He slid onto the bed and lied next to you. He pulled you close to him and wrapped you in a warm embrace as he purred. He then brought his hand to your pelvic area and laid his hand right over where the source of your suffering was.

You sighed as his warm hand eased the pain. You lay your head on his chest as you gingerly held his other hand.

Dante planted a soft kiss on the top of your head as your eyes slowly shut.


	2. Vergil

You sighed as you shoved the sheets in the dryer. You had bled onto the sheets in your sleep. It was Vergil who woke to the smell of fresh blood. He had woken in a mild panic, waking you as a result. You were confused and worried for a moment until you felt a slight wetness between your legs. You checked and sure enough: blood. Vergil relaxed upon learning it was just your monthly gift. When he saw the embarrassed look in your eyes, he was quick to assure you that it was nothing to fret over. You rushed to the bathroom to get cleaned up while he removed the sheets and tossed them in the wash.

After adjusting the knobs, you turned on the dryer and slid down to the floor.  _ Damn these cramps… _

As you sat on the floor, you heard Vergil's quiet footsteps enter the room. You glanced up at him tiredly.

Vergil squatted to your level and said "I pulled out the spare sheets from the closet and put them on the bed"

You nodded "Okay…" you were quiet before saying "Sorry, Vergil…"

Vergil shook his head "There's nothing for you to apologize for. We were both caught off guard"

You said nothing.

"Besides… I'd rather it'd be that than a wound"

You smirked "What. You got a kink that I don't know about?"

When you got no answer, you glanced at Vergil to see him smirking impishly at you. You snickered as you slightly shoved Vergil "You dork"

Vergil chuckled as he stood. He pulled you to your feet and brought you to the lobby.

"I'm going to get some shopping done---"

You snickered "You? Shopping? The world is clearly ending"

Vergil snorted as he slightly flicked your forehead "Little pest…"

"Heh. You love this little pest"

Vergil rolled his eyes "Sure…" as he grabbed his coat he asked "Do you need anything?"

"Actually, I do. Can you get some pads?"

Vergil ceased all movement. You noticed.

"Vergil?"

The half-demon composed himself with a slight blush "Send me an image of your usual package so I know what to get"

You snapped from your minor stupor "Oh--- sure"

Vergil pulled on his coat and headed for the doors "I'll be back"

When Vergil left you headed to the bathroom and snapped a picture of the package of pads and sent it to Vergil.

\------------------------------

**Vergil POV**

As Vergil made his way to the store, his phone dinged. He checks it to see a message from you. It was the requested picture of pads.  _ Hmm… blue and orange packaging… ultra thin… regular… wings? _

As he stared at the package, perplexed, his ears picked up the sound of heavy bootsteps.  _ Great… _

He felt a weight on his shoulders "Hey, Verge!"

Vergil huffed "Dante"

"Where are you headed?"

"That is none of your concern"

Dante walked next to Vergil with a lopsided grin "It kinda is, big brother"

Vergil rolled his eyes "If you must know, I'm getting some shopping done"

Dante scoffed "You? Shopping among the public? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Vergil scowled at Dante "If you're going to be a fool, just leave"

Dante shrugged "Nah"

Vergil growled.

"Growl all you want, dude"

When they got to the store, Vergil grabbed a basket and made his way to the feminine products aisle.

As Dante and Vergil eyed the products, Dante asked "Y/N got her special visitor?"

Vergil nodded.

"Yikes. I've seen how bad they get…"

Vergil ignored Dante as he checked the picture you sent. He browsed the shelves until he found the right package. As he grabbed the package, he noticed the package next to it.  _ Overnight? Hm… could be useful in preventing a repeat of last night… _

He grabbed the pack and tossed it in the basket. As he wandered up and down the store, grabbing what he came for, Dante asked "You going to something for her? Like some junk food?"

Vergil gave Dante an incredulous look "Why?"

Dante sighed "You really are clueless…"

"Get to the point, you fool"

Dante gave Vergil a look "Think about it, Verge. Your special lady is back at the shop, bleeding from a very sensitive area for the next few days and likely feeling like shit. It'd make sense to get something to make her feel a little better, right?"

Vergil fell quiet. He hadn't thought of that… you were at home suffering from a monthly curse from nature itself.

"I suppose you have a point…"

Dante smirked "Of course I do. I have a lot of know-how on this"

Vergil side-eyed Dante "And yet, I'm the one with a woman"

Dante gave Vergil a deadpan look "Whatever, man"

Vergil huffed a chuckle as he made his way to the snack section. He stared at the wide array of junk food. He was lost.

As he stared, he heard something being tossed into his cart. He looked down to see a box of Ho-Hos and a tube of Pringles. He looked over at Dante who simple said "Spoil her, man"

Vergil stood for a moment before getting a box of Oreos and tossing them in the basket. In an instant, he filled the basket with sweet and salty snacks. Just for his beloved.

Dante slapped his hand on Vergil's shoulder "Damn good haul, bro" he smiled impishly "You might even get some action---" he interrupted when Vergil punched him in the gut. Hard. He made a beeline for the registers and paid for the goods.

When the two got back to the shop, they were immediately greeted by the smell of pizza, wings, and cheese bread.

They entered the kitchen to see you eating pizza. On the counter were four pizza boxes, wings, and cheese bread.

The two hybrids stared wide-eyed as you ate. You looked at them "I don't have a problem, if that what you're wondering"

Dante snickered "Sure, sunshine"

You pointed at the pizzas "There's pepperoni, BBQ chicken, sausage and mushrooms and all meat. Help yourselves"

Dante immediately went to the pizzas and grabbed a few slices "Thanks, Y/N!" he exclaimed as he left the kitchen.

You noticed Vergil carrying a large bag "Is that my stuff?"

Vergil nodded "I got you some snacks, as well"

You cocked your head "Snacks"

Vergil overturned the bag and a wide variety of snacks fell onto the table, surprising you.

You chuckled "Looks like we both splurged, today"

Vergil returned your smile "It appears so"

You looked at each snack that Vergil bought. All of them were your favorites "You really went all out, didn't you?"

Vergil kissed the top of your head "Anything for you, my love"

You smiled "You sap"

Vergil smirked as he sat at the table and ate dinner with you.


	3. Nero

This morning, you were called for a mission with Nero. Nico had unfortunately gotten a bad flu and wouldn't be able to drive. Nero offered to take her place to which she replied "Do NOT wreck it!" which in turn led Nero to flip her off.

The mission was fairly easy, despite being on your period. You thought you'd be able to handle it but after killing the demons, you felt woozy and blacked out.

You woke to a terrified Nero shouting your name. When he saw that you were awake, he sighed in relief as he held you in his arms. He then scolded you for going on the mission in your current state. Normally, you handle his lectures fine. But with you being hormonal, you found yourself crying. An action that immediately caused Nero to panic.

"Shit! Shit! Fuck!" he panicked "I'm sorry, babe!"

You waved your hand dismissively through your tears "I'm fine, Nero. It's okay. Just my stupid hormonal ass"

Nero bit his lip with a frown. He still felt bad.

You scooched to Nero and brought your hand to his face "Hey. It's fine. You didn't upset me"

"I still made you cry…"

You sighed.  _ Time for plan B. _

You pulled Nero into a warm embrace. Nero slowly returned the embrace. After a few moments, an impish grin grew on your face. Quickly, you licked the side of his face.

The reaction was immediate.

He screeched as he jumped away from you as you laughed at him. Nero scowled as he wiped his face.

"You're so gross!"

You stuck your tongue out with a grin "Love you~"

Nero huffed as he looked away "Whatever…"

As you laughed, you felt a gush. Your laughter immediately died.

Nero eyed you in concern "You okay?"

"Carry me to the van. Now"

"Why?" Nero asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"I think there's a leak"

"A leak? What are you---" his eyes widened "Oh, shit---"

Nero quickly picked you up and carried you to the van. When he put you back on your feet, you waddled to the little bathroom and checked. There was some leakage, but so much that your panties were destroyed. It dawned on you that you forgot to grab a tampon from your bag.

"Nero?" you called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get a tampon from my bag? Forgot to get one"

"Sure!"

After a few moments, Nero said "Uh… there's none in your bag"

You froze "You… you check all the pockets?"

"Yeah. There is none"

You groaned. Of course you forgot to pack tampons.

"Y/N?"

You sighed "It's fine, Nero. I'm just gonna use TP"

After placing the makeshift pad, you waddled out of the bathroom, feeling like an idiot. Nero watched with a slight frown as you made your way to the couch and plopped down to the groan.

Nero stared at you for a few moments before going to the driver's seat. He started up the van and began the journey home.

\----------------------------

**Nero POV**

After driving for a couple of hours, he looked into the rearview mirror to see you still lying on the couch. He sighed quietly. As he returned his attention to the road, he noticed a drugstore that was down the street. He looked back at the mirror and shrugged. He pulled into the parking lot and brought the van to a stop.

You sat up, "Why are we stopping?"

Nero walked up to you and knelt down "I need to get a few things. Hang tight?"

You nodded with a tired hum.

Nero smiled as he pecked your forehead before stepping out of the van "Be back in a bit"

Once inside the drugstore, he grabbed a basket and sped towards the feminine aisle. He gazed over the packages. His mind went to the various times you went shopping with Kyrie and bought the same box of tampons. He immediately spotted the exact box. He inspected it before tossing it in the basket.

_ Hmm… should probably get a treat. _

As he walked towards the snack section, he stopped when he saw something in his peripheral. Packages of underwear. You had mentioned that there was some leakage.

Just as he grabbed a package, he stopped. It dawned on him that he was buying underwear for his girlfriend. He blushed for a moment before shaking the feeling.  _ This is for her… _

Nero took the package and went straight for the junk food.

Without a moment of hesitation he grabbed a bag of Hot Cheetos and a box of Moon Pies.

Satisfied with the haul, he went to the registers.

As he placed the basket onto the conveyor belt, he noticed a guy around his age getting in line behind him.

The guy looked at Nero's purchases.

"Heh. She's got you whipped, doesn't she?"

Nero furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the man "What?"

"Your girlfriend. Forcing you to buy her lady shit"

Biting back a retort, Nero said "I'm not being forced"

The guy scoffed "What are you buying all that on your own?"

"And what if I am?"

"A little emasculating, don't you think?"

Nero scowled "Buying stuff that my girlfriend needs is emasculating?" he scoffed "Whatever, man"

"I'm just saying. If I had a girlfriend, I'd be telling her to get her own shit"

Nero was starting to get pissed off "Just shut the fuck up, dude"

"Or else what? You're gonna send your girlf---" the man was immediately met with a punch to the face. The man fell back and clutched his nose.

Nero paid for his things and stared down at the man "At least I have a girlfriend. Fucking loser"

He stomped out of the store and stopped outside the van. He took a few deep breaths before entering.

He smiled when you sat up from the couch "Hey, Nero"

"Hey. I got some stuff for you"

"Hm?"

He held up the box of tampons. Your eyes lit up.

"Oh, Nero! Thank you!"

Nero smiled "I got you these, too"

He pulled out the package of underwear, Not Cheetos and Moon Pies.

Your smile grew wide as your eyes sparkled. You pulled Nero close and kissed him all over his face. He chuckled with a blush at how happy you were.

You pulled him into a hug "You're the best"

Nero huffed a quiet laugh as he held you "Anything for you, babe…"

\------------------

After changing into fresh underwear and putting in a new tampon, you joined Nero in front of the van. You sat in the passenger as he opened the bag of Cheetos and box of Moon Pies.

Once you were situated, he asked "All good?"

You gave him the thumbs up "Yeah. Thanks, baby"

Nero smiled as he started up the van and pulled out the parking lot.


End file.
